


Ten is a special number

by AnAntagonist



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Shinji Ikari Raising Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - After SIRP (Kaworu's ends), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bottom Nagisa Kaworu, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Ikari Shinji, domestic life, top!shinji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist
Summary: Moving his hand and feeling the stickiness between his fingers, he scrunched his nose. “Agh...” He spun on his heel, only to nearly bump into the angel’s chest. “Ah! You startled me… I said I’m alright, I’ll just get a wet towel from the kitchen. My hand’s sticky.” He explained, raising it to illustrate his point. But the angel didn’t move back, on the contrary, he took his hand softly by the wrist, brushing over the palm with his thumb, and leaned in to lick between the fingers, where the jam had left its stickiness.[...]“I haven’t had breakfast yet and I’m starving… but the jam is delicious. I can’t really contain myself.” His slightly raspy, playful voice was just a murmur against his skin, peering up at him through half-lidded eyes.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Ten is a special number

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí en español: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341497
> 
> As always, a big THANK YOU to Red that made the wonderful translation ♥
> 
> This fanfic is a gift for someone very special, someone who has been part of my life for more than a decade and I want to think that it is just the beginning of a lifetime with him.
> 
> The last 2 of november was our 10 years anniversary with Red, and more than just a boyfriend he is my best friend, my teacher, my student and above all, my life partner. The happiness that this person gives me is something that I could never express in words, but I feel that it is not necessary as long as I can smile at him every morning and hug him every night, fulfilling our dreams and living side by side, always moving forward and improving as people.
> 
> The fanfic is based on the SIRP game, after the end of Kaworu where he and Shinji move in together after keeping their relationship hidden for a while. It's a 10-year jump from the moment the game ends.

_Ten._  
  
It was a small number, the first with two digits. 10 yen wouldn’t buy anything. 10 rice grains wouldn’t feed anyone. 10 steps would get nowhere and 10 heartbeats wouldn’t last even 10 seconds…  
  
Time was so important to the lilin, that to the angel the whole matter was sometimes terribly overwhelming. Everything was counted, exactly and meticulously. From seconds, to hours, to days, to months… to years.  
  
Ten years was still a small number to him… not so much to a lilin. At the moment he’d met Shinji, 10 years were nearly two thirds of his entire life. Now it was more than a third and putting it into perspective, it warmed his chest to realize how large a portion of the other’s life he was currently a part of.  
  
To Kaworu, a being of the fruit of life, 10 years were no more than a sigh, a blink, a step in a kilometers-long road and nonetheless felt like so much, like he could consider it his whole life… since, as it was, he now felt his life had a purpose even beyond the sole fact of meeting that one particular lilin.  
  
Waking up at his side illuminated his mornings more than the sun itself, hearing his excited voice throughout the day was as enjoyable as the moments of shared silence, when only low music created for them a unique atmosphere of intimacy and proximity, but above all, what was a wonder to him was the fact that the young man had decided to share his life, short as it would be, with him. And it was going to be 10 years since they’d begun that conjoined style of living. Both a small and great number at once.  
  
Lilin culture continued surprising him and he found the fascination the lilin had with round numbers amazing… of course it was because of their complex and hyperactive brains (as the beings with the seed of knowledge that they were), looking for patterns and having an infinity of them to find in numbers. But what caught him by surprise were the purely cultural superstitions tied to these.  
  
The  _ first _ year had been special simply because it was the first.  
  
The  _ third _ year had been a lucky number and, as was explained to him, related to harmony, something that seemed well liked and endearing to his partner.  
  
The  _ fourth _ , for some strange reason, had made Shinji uncomfortable and they hadn’t even celebrated it, marked as a bad number in a way he didn’t quite understand.  
  
However, the  _ fifth _ had been an important number and they’d even received congratulations from other people for reaching it in particular. And it had made the brown-haired man laugh when, apparently in the wrong, he’d believed it to be relevant because everyone had five fingers in their hands and hands were very important for them.  
  
The  _ seventh _ year seemed to be the year of good luck.  
  
And again, the  _ ninth _ was a year they didn’t celebrate and he’d later learn that just like the fourth, it was considered a “bad number”.  
  
But he wouldn’t make mistakes now. He’d studied well and the tenth was a number without anything bad annexed and just as important, or even more, than the fifth. He was prepared.  
  


* * *

  
  
The soft and homogeneous sound of the shaving machine indicated that Shinji would be out of the bathroom soon. He didn’t have much time left. Hurrying in the kitchen, he poured the packet’s powder into the cup and filled it with boiled water from the electric kettle, and the slight pink tint of the filtered water was lost in the foam of instant latte. The angel hissed in pain between his teeth as he grabbed the cup from the hot part, before changing it from hand to hand, taking it by the handle now, and rushing to take the last of the breakfast he’d prepared to the table. He returned to welcome Shinji with an innocent smile the moment he left the bathroom, hair still wet from the shower.  
  
“Kaworu-kun, you’re up early… sorry, did I wake you up? Huh…? What’s this smell?” The gray-haired man just placed his hands behind his back and stepped aside a bit, to allow him to see the table already set.  
  
“Happy anniversary, Shinji-kun.” Was his only reply to the questions, while he enjoyed the expression of surprise and amazement that formed in his partner’s face, accompanied by an embarrassed blush that seemed so easy to provoke, it was surprising it still caught him off-guard.  
  
On the table, covered with a gray tablecloth with small hearts in it, he’d put out toast, butter and jam, the small rice cooker seconds away from being done, the two cups of latte and small bowls already with the miso and seaweed, waiting for the hot water to be poured in. It was a simple and basic breakfast for the standards of what Shinji usually prepared, but for Kaworu, who only entered the kitchen to keep the other company or to have a warm beverage, that was a display of his highest culinary capacities. Shinji knew that and appreciated it as such, still having a hard time believing someone made that much of an effort for him.  
  
“Kaworu-kun… thank you. It’s all so nice. Ah! Sorry! Happy anniversary! I...” He hurried to say, an apology always too easily on the tip of his tongue. The rest of the words were kept caught inside his mouth when the gray-haired man, smiling, approached him and shut his lips with a casual kiss. The slight blush on his cheeks intensified all over his face, but he didn’t pull back, only closed his eyes and returned the gesture while placing one of his hands on the other’s chest.  
  
“Shall we eat, Shinji-kun?” At the simple question, both headed to the table, already each with a smiling face.  
  
The smell of toast was what had caught the shorter man’s attention the most, so that’s what he went straight to, though with the foul luck that with the first spread of jam on the piece of toast, it broke and both halves fell on his lap… of course, jam down. “Oh, no...” The listless reaction differed with that of the angel, who nearly jumped from his seat to go around the table to his side.  
  
“Did you get cut?! Are you well? You weren’t hurt, were you?” The concern was genuine, especially upon seeing red on his partner’s hand, immediately averting his eyes with suspicion to the round-tipped and blunt knife.  
  
“I’m okay! Don’t worry.” Already a little cheerier at the other’s urgency, Shinji smiled at him before getting up and seeing the reddish stain on his light pants. “But I’ll have to change fast or I won’t be able to get the stain out.”  
  
While heading to the bedroom he let out a short sigh, undoing his pants on the way. It really was the worst luck, he hadn’t gotten to try what Kaworu prepared...  
  
Moving his hand and feeling the stickiness between his fingers, he scrunched his nose. “Agh...” He spun on his heel, only to nearly bump into the angel’s chest. “Ah! You startled me… I said I’m alright, I’ll just get a wet towel from the kitchen. My hand’s sticky.” He explained, raising it to illustrate his point. But the angel didn’t move back, on the contrary, he took his hand softly by the wrist, brushing over the palm with his thumb, and leaned in to lick between the fingers, where the jam had left its stickiness.  
  
“Ka-Kaworu-kun…?!” He fumbled with his words as he retreated a couple of steps, pants sliding freely down his legs… and any distance he took, the gray-haired man not only undid immediately, but also continued to advance, making him continue stepping back until the back of his calves hit the edge of the bed.  
  
“I haven’t had breakfast yet and I’m starving… but the jam is delicious. I can’t really contain myself.” His slightly raspy, playful voice was just a murmur against his skin, peering up at him through half-lidded eyes.  
  
“E-Eh. A-Ah! B-But… K-K-Kaworu-kun! Wa-Wait. The um, breakfast… is o-on the table...” His words came out hurried, stumbling into each other, unable to keep track of them or retain composure while feeling a warm tongue between his fingers.  
  
“I’m already having breakfast.” Assured the angel, who immediately began lowering himself to a kneel, taking the other by the hips and gently pushing him to the bed so that he’d sit.   
  
As his knees met the floor, he whispered a “sshhh” in response to his partner’s new stammering, kissing his way down and pressing his lips over his still-clothed crotch, covered at that point by underwear and the ends of the button-up shirt. The small sound of surprise that caused made him smile over the clothing. “Please… allow me to give you some anniversary attention...” Without awaiting confirmation, his lips already brushed over the fabric in short kisses, pulling the shirt aside so that it was only one barrier between him and the heated skin below.  
  
“Kaworu...” Shinji moaned in a soft voice, rapidly feeling his body react. He detested being that sensitive, but the sight alone… not even the sight, the _idea_ alone of what Kaworu intended to do already made his skin begin to tingle and his breath grow heavy. In order to avoid moaning so soon, when the other was barely kissing him, not even skin to skin, he raised his wrist to cover his lips, though he still watched with close attention.  
  
The small kisses over the underwear quickly switched to licks, while the gray-haired man pulled his pants lower, already feeling the hot flesh gaining girth. Kaworu let out a small sound of pleasant surprise as he lowered the cloth, immediately revealing the growing erection of his partner. Working him up with his hand a little, he never stopped being surprised at how quickly the other’s anatomy reacted to everything, how he could see it grow before his eyes in marked little throbs.  
  
He licked softly from base to tip, alternating those attentions with the equally delicate caresses of his hand, always wrapping his fingers around without using his palm, brushing the frenum with his thumb as he pulled the skin just a bit back to expose the tip properly, where he needed only to give a slight brush of a kiss to make the brown-haired man shiver thoroughly, and achieve the precious sounds he so adored to hear.  
  
“G-Go softly...” He begged in a small voice, immediately cut short by a moan contained behind his wrist, as Kaworu gave a short but firm lick under the flushed member. He always went softly, he knew how sensitive his partner was and never treated him more strongly than that, at least not without an explicit request.  
  
He parted his lips and, with the same slowness his fingers had caressed him, lowered his head to take him into his mouth, receiving him only with his tongue pressed to the underside, not moving more than necessary, allowing him to get accustomed to the change, even inviting him to take action himself by caressing his hand and guiding it to the back of his head. But Shinji only placed his fingers there, burying them among the spiky silver hair, and moaned louder while he bent forward, mumbling his partner’s name in a choked voice.  
  
The dark-haired man’s modest size fit in his mouth comfortably even when fully erect, allowing him to take him in with ease, and to be more skilled with his attentions and precise when using his tongue, being capable of using it without pressing him too hard into his palate. He gave short licks inside his mouth, accompanied by a slow movement of his head that allowed him both to taste the small drops already given up for him and to hear the moans that grew in rhythm and frequency with each movement he made.  
  
The fingers on the back of his head tensed up and, little by little, indicated the rhythm the other was aiming for. Kaworu just closed his eyes and let experience guide him, diligently licking along with every caress his lips gave as his head lowered again and again. His hands rested on each side of the other’s hips, brushing the skin with his thumbs and keeping the underwear lowered to avoid wetting it with any stray saliva that dripped past his lips and escaped his mouth.  
  
He didn’t swallow while tending to him, he wouldn’t subject him to such an intense movement that close to his throat, everything was about building up ecstasy through delicate attentions, accumulating pleasure in such a way that it’d eventually be impossible for the other to keep containing… and that moment seemed to draw close.  
  
He already had the two hands on the back of his head and Shinji completely bent over him, his moaning full of little whimpers coming out of his open mouth senselessly, the slender body trembling under every lick.  
  
“I-I’m… go… aahh… gonna… I’m... ‘nna... ” Courteously, Shinji tried to warn, but his babble was nearly unintelligible and as much as he tried to repeat his words, they weren’t forming anything more than a couple of breathy letters anymore. Squeezing his eyes shut, he could feel the small tears collecting in his eyelashes without yet falling. Overwhelmed and slightly dizzy from the heat accumulated in his body, he was unable to hold back any longer.  
  
He released the gray-haired head and, placing his hands in his shoulders instead, held on hard as with his next moan he released the first hot burst on the other’s tongue, followed by a weaker second one that made his tense body shiver and his hold weaken a bit, letting himself fully go at the third and last, no more than thick drops of cum that his partner had to lick up.  
  
For a few seconds he couldn’t think about anything, his mind was a single blur of pleasure in which Kaworu’s soft kisses, rising up his chest to his neck, were the only thing making him aware that he had a body. But just as the first trace of reason came, so did panic.   
  
“What time is it?! I’m gonna be late! I’m gonna miss the train!” He said, looking at the wall clock. After finishing taking his pants off, he simply ran into the bathroom to clean up quickly and get dressed as fast as he could. He ran on his way, barely pausing by the table to have a couple of gulps of barely lukewarm latte.  
  
  
-..-  
  
  
Shinji arrived back home when the sun had long disappeared behind the horizon, and found himself announcing his arrival to an empty house… which was weird, Kaworu worked less hours than he did and always arrived earlier to greet him with a smile. It felt a little odd to see the house empty, on the day of their anniversary most of all. In the living room’s darkness, he noticed the blinking light of the answering machine. He set the message to run as he turned on the lights and removed his jacket. Kaworu’s voice, somewhat dull and serious, could barely be heard over those of other people arguing heatedly in the background. Shinji remained standing in the middle of the room, worried, staring at the machine. _“There've been some complications at Seele, I won’t be able to leave at the same time as always, I only hope I can make it home early. I love you, Shinji-kun._ _ ***beep***_ _”_  
  
So Kaworu would take a while… it was already late and the patisserie was closed, so he wouldn’t be able to pick up the cake he had ordered. His gaze passed by the TV, under which was the DVD player with the movie they intended to watch together, still wrapped in nylon just as it had arrived in the mail. On the couch was the folded blanket and extra pillows they were going to use. He could see the effort Kaworu had made to have everything ready before leaving for work.  
  
He went into the kitchen and when he opened the fridge to leave the food he’d brought, he saw the box with the patisserie’s logo in there, along with a small package with a red ribbon on it that, despite the temptation, he didn’t touch… he smiled, a little relieved, though still feeling the dark and hopeless weight that always threatened to fall on him, leaning over his shoulder in reply to any setback in his life, but consciously he tried to remain positive. He forced himself to smile as he closed the fridge and returned to the living room. Kaworu had taken care of everything for them to have a date with a movie, cake and sweets! It’d be awful for him to arrive home to a depressed and downcast fiancée.  
  
He sat on the couch and while looking at the delicate silver ring on his finger, with a bright violet stone as a shiny dot in its middle, he put his feet up on the couch and turned on some documentary to watch to pass the time.  
  
  
-..-  
  
  
When the gray-haired man entered, even agitated due to having run all the way from the taxi and bounced on his heels during the elevator ride up, he was welcomed by a feminine voice announcing the weather forecast from the TV. His gaze immediately went to the wall clock and as he saw it was already past midnight, and he felt himself lose his balance a moment, having to hold on to the door handle to not fall over. He hadn’t made it in time.  
  
And Shinji wasn’t coming to greet him… surely he was mad at him.  
  
“Shinji-kun… I’m home,” he announced without raising his voice much, circling around the couch until he noticed the lump curled up under the blanket there. “Shinji-kun?” He whispered, and upon approaching, confirmed his suspicions that the brown-haired man had fallen asleep. Guilt weighed down on his chest, making it hard to breathe, but there was nothing he could do anymore… he’d already ruined it all. He turned the TV off, leaving them both surrounded by silence.   
  
Taking him carefully, he brought him against his body, an arm under his legs and behind his back. He lifted him with the blanket still over him and took him to their bed. It wasn’t common in him to make displays of strength, but as the angel he was, he did have more means at his disposal than the average lilin. He felt his partner curl up against his chest, letting out a small groan that was answered with a soft kiss on the forehead. The blue eyes, still sleepy, peered at him with slight confusion.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Shinji-kun… I tried to come as soon as I could...” He began to apologize as he laid the other down on the bed, but as he tried to pull back Shinji held him by his clothes. He simply remained there, a knee above the mattress and his body over the other’s. “I’m sorry, I understand perfectly if you’re mad at me… I should’ve been firmer and come so...” His lips were shut by a gentle kiss.  
  
“I’m not mad...” Shinji murmured against his lips, sliding his hands over both sides of his neck to hug him around there, but Kaworu still seemed tense in his hold.  
  
“But surely you’re disappointed… I didn’t fulfill what we had planned… I’m so sorry. But there was a problem with the russian headquarters and a prototype lost...” His words were once again muffled by a much firmer, violent kiss this time. The arms that hugged him with gentle care now clung more strongly, and a hand came up behind his head to keep him from pulling back.  
  
Without options, he parted his lips and immediately received the tongue that pushed dominantly into his mouth. But it immediately retreated, in exchange for a bite on his lip. He let out a small groan, feeling his body grow slightly more relaxed.  
  
“Kaworu-kun… don’t talk about work in bed… I… I was waiting for you until now. I-I missed you...” Shinji couldn’t look him in the eyes, but at least there in the bedroom the lights were off and those in the living room were dim, giving him enough of the privacy of shade to hide the blush invading his face. “I want… y-you know… I want you...”  
  
The gray-haired man looked at him with slight surprise, expecting disappointment, depression or anger, but definitely not such a statement. Though he soon smiled, nodding and responding with slight kisses on the other’s lips. “I have as well, I’ve missed you all day… I thought about you all the time...” He added what words he could between the kisses, his hand already moving under the blanket to touch him over the clothes.  
  
Shinji simply closed his eyes, receiving the kisses with brief responses and letting himself be caressed as his arms remained raised high, still hugging Kaworu around the neck. He only turned his body a little to be able to accommodate himself better under the taller man, bending one of his knees to press into his crotch, inviting him to continue as he was.  
  
His head bent a little to the side, offering his neck, but when Kaworu tried to kiss it he found himself immediately impeded by the shirt’s neck. Caressing Shinji’s chest, he went down button by button, beginning to undo them without missing the chance to bring his attention and his lips to every centimeter of skin he uncovered. Going lower on his body, he kissed the streak of healthy, tanned skin that appeared as he raised the shirt that the other wore under the button-up. He rose not only with his hands, which took the garment away, but also with his mouth, never pulling back from the road traced in kisses.  
  
The clothes fell beside the bed, and while he let Shinji imitate the act, he continued tending to his chest, kissing over the sternum before diverting his attention to one of his pectorals. He softly licked his nipple, already tensed from brushes of contact before.  
  
With a marked, surprised little moan, the shorter man’s hands stopped in the middle of their task, having only achieved to get the shirt off of one of Kaworu’s shoulders. Now, he closed his grip around the fabric and clumsily tugged it. “A-Ah! Kaworu-kun…!” His lips were buried in the thick gray hair, hiding his face and breathing in the pleasant smell of his shampoo. He could feel the other’s tongue toying about in circles on his chest, pressing from below in short licks and the occasional delicate suction that made him shudder in a nearly constant trembling.  
  
On a small pause, he took the chance to push him a little ways back, agitated and already wanting to catch his breath although they’d only just started. “Slow…” He requested in a pant, looking at his partner’s smiling face. He always seemed to be looking at him with that same admiration and patience. But he wanted to do things right, not just lay his head on the pillow and leave him all the work, as he very well knew would happen if he didn’t take initiative of his own accord. That was why his hands moved right away, to continue undressing the other.  
  
The white skin contrasted with the darkness as though it had its own glow, cut out from the dark background of the room. The slim chest and pink nipples reminded him all too much of how it would be to observe a marble statue, though touching him he could feel the softness and warmth of his skin. Taking his hands lower he opened his pants, with movements that were too calculated and tense despite how the angel kept watching him, patiently and without hurrying him along, not even moving more than was necessary to allow him to go on with his task.  
  
The short gray hairs that were left uncovered as he lowered Kaworu’s underwear could barely be differentiated from his skin in the dark, but as his thumbs brushed over in the process, he could feel them perfectly. Kaworu’s breath hitched for a moment, when Shinji pulled his pants down to his knees, and lifting one at a time helped him get fully undressed.

  
“No...” The brown-haired man muttered, noticing the other’s hands trying to get back on him. “Let me...” He requested, not daring to look him in the face, but still engrossed in the chest of the man knelt on the bed beside him.  
  
Kaworu nodded obediently and placed his hands on his own thighs, lowering his hips until he was sitting on his heels, without apparent shame about his total nudity.  
  
Shinji’s pulse was growing quicker, without a single word said out loud he could still understand that gesture of surrender and devotion, and the feeling was slightly overwhelming… someone he saw as a perfect being, infinitely kind, attractive and intelligent, giving himself to someone as average as him… but he’d learned to accept the angel’s feelings, leaving aside the self-deprecating emotions in order to enjoy one another. He was learning still, to accept being happy, to approach someone emotionally and physically without fear of being hurt.  
  
His hands began timidly, just caressing the back of the other’s, brushing over his thighs and rising over his stomach while avoiding the growing erection that seemed to demand his attention. His fingers barely traced their way over the skin, feeling their way over the ribs, outlining the small, pink circle of the nipples, pausing there to feel the slight shivering response under his fingers. He continued on his way, sitting up to reach and trace his collarbones, then to envelop the slim neck between his hands.  
  
A feeling of grief squeezed his chest… the gesture of his hands softly coming around the throat, wrapping around it and feeling the heartbeat below made his eyes fill with tears, for reasons he never really understood. He always found himself returning his hands to that area, and always felt that dark grief that, as a guilty pleasure, he sought on purpose.   
  
He released, overcome with that feeling of bitter nostalgia, but his hands were retained in place by the other’s. Soft and comforting, Kaworu’s pale hands covered his own and the vibration of the slightly raspy voice in his throat was clear to feel under his tact.  
  
“Shh… don’t pull away… don’t be afraid to feel my life within your hands. It is yours.” He assured and immediately applied pressure, little by little, closing his eyes and smiling. When he let go, he was happy to feel the pressure remaining on his neck without releasing.  
  
Shinji swallowed, letting the tears that had accumulated in his eyes simply drop. That wasn’t right… yet it felt correct, it felt like something he wanted to try, even if the anguish ate away at him. He adjusted his hands, crossing his thumbs over the trachea and began to press in, digging his fingers behind the neck’s muscles to be able to press harder. The angel’s pulse ran fast and with difficulty between his hands, and he could feel his own heart rate rising, most of all when he felt the small sound be muffled as the breathing was completely stopped.  
  
“Kaworu...” His voice left him as barely an exhalation. Pushing the other man back by the neck, he made him lie on the bed, loosening his grip once he was fully on his back. The strong intake of air made the pale chest rise suddenly, and after waiting a couple of seconds Shinji squeezed again, positioning himself over Kaworu, placing a knee between his legs and leaning over his body, his gaze hidden under the grown bangs of his brown hair. The feeling was bitterly addictive and the way Kaworu’s body completely relaxed, given away to his hands, made him want to push towards his limits a little more.  
  
When he released once again, Kaworu’s body arched, taking a mouthful of air and involuntarily pressing his crotch against his partner’s thigh, allowing him to realize the state he was in. The hard flesh leaned heavily to one side when Shinji lowered his gaze to it, while in contrast his own member arched up nearly against his navel from how erect he was, already with a string of wetness falling from its tip onto the other man’s thigh under him.  
  
The angel’s clouded gaze watched him from below, breathless and still obedient about doing nothing, only waiting, despite his cheeks being so flushed and his erection being impossible to ignore by then. “Shinji-kun… please...” He begged in a whisper, barely raising his hand to gingerly caress the other’s leg with his fingertips, not knowing if he was allowed to touch him again.  
  
“Y-Yes! Can… I?” Shinji didn’t dare to simply and fully take the initiative, and though he knew the answer beforehand, he felt the need to ask the question, not without its share of urgency as he already brought one of his hands under the angel’s thigh, touching under the knee and raising his leg, advancing and pushing forward with his actions.  
  
“Are you feeling in that mood today? Of course...” Kaworu smiled as he gave his agreement, raising his leg by himself over the other’s shoulder and opening the other, letting his member lean into his own abdomen as he raised his hips a little. The slight brush of contact, even if it was against his own skin, made him let out a small moan that was soon followed by a second one, in clear begging tone.  
  
Shinji held his knee next to his head, using the strength of his shoulders to help the other raise his hips to a more comfortable and accessible position. Still being a bit shorter than the angel, their bodies fit each other well, always falling into those positions that seemed to favor their union. “I’ll do it slow...” He said, averting his gaze as he licked his own fingers, before taking them low between the other’s buttocks and rapidly finding his way to the warm, tight interior.  
  
Kaworu shuddered, not containing his voice in order to let the other know how much he enjoyed him. His hips swayed forward as his body soon relaxed, accepting what he was given. “Ahh… mmm...” Without articulating a word, he raised his hands to run them behind the back of the other’s head, tussling the brown hair a little in the process of burying his fingers in it.  
  
Having Kaworu under him, moaning in pleasure, Shinji couldn’t resist his impatience any longer. As soon as he felt the movement of his fingers become fluid, met with little resistance, he removed them. His hand felt around clumsily and hurriedly for the nightstand, until his fingers met the flat and cool surface of what he was looking for. Using his teeth he quickly opened the condom’s packet and slipped it on, nearly at the same time as the tip of his cock was placed at the other’s entrance. Perhaps in too much of a hurry, he barely needed to guide himself before pushing in, making the other give out a hissing breath between his teeth.  
  
“Does it hurt...?” He asked in a strained voice, stopping his advance. But the angel immediately shook his head, bringing his hands down from the other’s shoulders to his waist, from where he pulled him closer. Shinji pushed inside again, feeling the heat pleasurably enveloping him and causing a strong shiver to run down his back. Having shaken off the initial urgency, feeling himself already inside his partner, he was able to relax his shoulders a little and move his hips a bit back. The new entering movement was much easier and softer, less impatient, once again dragging short moans of delight from the gray-haired man under him.  
  
The gentle rhythm was easily undertaken and with a leg over the other’s shoulder and the other hugging him around the waist, Kaworu was able to feel every thrust his partner gave him, making his body drag slightly up and down on the covers. His own hands insistently touched the other’s waist, hugging him around the chest and bringing him closer to his body, finding even more pleasure every time the occasional brush of their stomachs pressed against his erection, already leaving wet traces on his skin. The sensation of being filled by the other, of taking him inside made his head light, losing his anchor to reality and just staring in pleasure and admiration at the brown-haired man on top of him. Nothing in the world mattered more than that act, that surrender.  
  
Holding Kaworu’s weight from the leg hooked on his chest and shoulder, Shinji slid his hands over the other’s shoulders again, caressing with this thumbs the hardness of the Adam's apple over his trachea. Tempted, without stopping his thrusts, his gaze was fixed in that part of the other’s anatomy as he felt the slight vibration of every moan and the sudden movement when Kaworu swallowed; he noticed his attention being led up when a hand caressed his face.  
  
Kaworu was looking back at him kindly, letting out short pants in tandem with the thrusts he still received. Licking his lips and raising his chin, he exposed his neck. Shinji immediately understood what was being offered and once again his hands surrounded it, pressing hard from the first moment and cutting his heavy breath off.  
  
His rhythm increased, with nearly all the weight of his body leaning into the other’s neck and his fingers digging into the delicate skin, his hips hit the other’s faster, slamming into the tensing body under his own. Shinji’s moaning melted together into a constant, strained cry and his skin was soon pearled with sweat from the physical effort.  
  
Kaworu’s sight was closing, without oxygen his head felt lighter and lighter, his heartbeats became audible inside his own ears in contrast with his partner’s moans, which seemed to grow distant… he could no longer focus his eyes, but still tried to gaze adoringly at the man that seemed able to take his life. And under his neck, his body seemed to lose any sense of limits. Every thrust went into his crotch like electricity and his mind could only focus on that particular sensation, accumulating, but though he chased it, tried to grasp it, he couldn’t finish.  
  
Finally a gasp for air. The hands on his neck had loosened a moment and just like the air filling his lungs, the blood rushed back to his head, seeming to release an explosion of pleasure throughout his body. His exhalation spilled out in a high-pitched moan that scratched his throat all the way out, accompanying the orgasm that spilled hard into his own chest.  
  
The brown-haired man has loosened his grip but not quite let go, just leaning his weight into the angel’s collarbones, still holding him by the base of the neck and the shoulders and using that grip to ground himself and keep his fast pace, chasing after his own pleasure now. “Kaworu-kun… K-Kaworu… ahh… Ka… woru...” He repeated in every thrust, unable to formulate anything more coherent than that, he ended up releasing his orgasm in the middle of that name.  
  
The brown-haired man’s exhausted body was immediately received between the arms of the other, who, with gentle movements, helped him lay down at his side and fully pull out. Almost immediately, he made sure to cover him with the blanket, despite the slight groans he couldn’t help but release while moving.   
  
“I love you, Shinji-kun… you truly make me feel as though we were the only inhabitants of this world… you give me a life worth living… beside you.” He muttered against his forehead as he left small kisses in it, caressing and brushing aside the damp hair with his fingers.  
  
Tired, Shinji simply smiled, reaching out to hug Kaworu and immediately burying his head against his neck to finally breathe in the angel’s real scent, not his cologne’s or his shampoo’s. “I-I feel the same… I love you t-too, Kaworu-kun.”  
  
“I’m sorry about our anniver...” It was barely a whisper, but it was cut short a third time by a kiss.  
  
“It doesn’t matter… it’s just a number. I care about this more.” Interrupting the kiss to say as much, Shinji pulled back to look into the other’s crimson eyes, offering a timid smile. “Sorry… I probably sounded cheesy...”  
  
Kaworu observed him for a couple of seconds before smiling widely, and pushing his partner against the bed as he positioned himself above, kissing his neck and taking his hand back down under the covers.


End file.
